Leverage
by sepears1
Summary: Kai has returned as a vampire and stalks Bonnie for his revenge, but there's just one problem: He can't seem to find her. Enter Sarah, an innocent friend of Bonnie's who happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kai hatches a plan to use Sarah to get to Bonnie, but in so doing, he gets more than he bargained for. Urges surface and smut insues. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm brand new to this site, so please bare with me. My stories are purely for fun, although I am certainly open to constructive criticism. I'm sure there are holes and I hope I captured Kai well enough, but hey, it's fantasy for a reason :) I haven't written anything in a long time so I'm a litte rusty. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Expert fingers are relentlessly kneading her breasts. Another set of digits are circling her sensitive nub, while a hot tongue thrusts in her mouth. She's almost at her breaking point with this exquisite torture. Three fingers plunge into her core and the telltale spasms begin…

-And she jolts awake, sitting upright. Her heart is racing and mind is foggy. Sarah glances around, not recognizing where she is.

"Hello there" comes a crisp voice.

Sarah startles and jerks her head to her right to find a sinfully handsome man lying next to her in bed. He was turned towards her on his side with his head propped up on an elbow and a knowing grin plastered on his face. "Ugh, it's you," she says letting out a breath she had been holding.

"You're a loud sleeper. So many…noises."

Her cheeks flush with color. There was no way he could know what she was just dreaming about. Her groin still throbbed terribly.

"You dreamt of me," he states simply as if answering her inner musings.

"In your dreams!" she flies back. She'll never give his already smug expression the satisfaction of knowing the truth.

"No no no. You misunderstand Sarah. We're discussing your fantasy in lala land. Was it a good one?" he asks almost innocently, biting his bottom lip.

Annoyed, Sarah rolls her eyes and gets up. She quickly realizes they are in a mundane hotel room: stark white walls, ugly duvet cover, sparse furnishings, yellow glowing light of the streetlamp outside the only window. "Wait, how did I get here?" she asks confused. She tries to remember the events that led her there.

 _Why does Bonnie's dorm have to be on the third floor in the oldest building at Whitmore that has no elevator? Well, at least she can skip her workout for the day, seems a fair trade. Finally she reaches Bonnie's door._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock….No answer._

 _Knock. Knock._

" _Bonnie, are you there? It's Sarah from Political Science. I know it's late, but you left your recorder-"_

 _The door flings open suddenly with a force and Sarah, being the graceful bird that she is, promptly falls back onto her butt in surprise. "Oof! Hey Bon-". A dangerously handsome gentleman stands in from of her. He was dressed in dark jeans that were rolled at the bottom, a fitted gray T-shirt, and a black jacket. He regarded her with a veiled surprised, yet calculating expression._

" _Clumsy much?" He finally speaks...in a deep tenor voice._

" _Yeah, a bit I guess," she replies from the floor awkwardly stumbling to regain her footing. "I'm- I didn't think about Bonnie having company over before I stopped by. I'm sorry to interrupt. I just came to give Bonnie her recorder she forgot in class .Is she here?" She tries to peer around his side into the dorm room._

" _Not at the moment," he replies stepping into the hallway and closing the door shut behind him. "Are you a friend of Bonnie's?"_

 _Sarah starts to feel suspicious. Bonnie's never mentioned a boyfriend, although they'd only recently started hanging out a couple of months ago. She was sure she would mention having such a handsome devil in her bed. He senses her misgiving and takes a step towards her. She unconsciously takes a step backwards. "You must be if you know where her dorm room is. Even more so, to be bold enough to stop by unannounced at 9pm…I'm Kai!" he chirps friendly extending his hand._

 _Sarah accepts it out of politeness. "I'm Sarah," she says warily._

 _His face changes from friendly acquaintance to disturbing stranger. "Let's skip the boring conversational ice breakers, shall we? I've been lying in wait here all day to ambush the perfect Bonnie Bennett to enact my just revenge, but she seems to be leery of my text messages for some reason. You're her friend? You might just be the leverage I need to bring Bonnie out of hiding."_

 _Nodding her head in feigned agreeance, she slowly inches backwards. She's almost reached the stairs. "I think I'll just come by another time." Quickly she spins around intent on getting as far away as possible as fast as possible. She hadn't even taken a step when suddenly Kai magically appears in front of her. She looks behind her at the place where he had just been standing a mere second ago, puzzled._

" _You look confused," he drawls with mock concern. "Let me explain it for you. I'm a vampire and your witch friend Bonnie royally screwed me over. I need to get even, but I can't find her anywhere. You're going to lure her out for me. Any questions?"_

 _His sweet smile vanishes into a sadistic grin. A snarl escapes his lips as sharp teeth jut out. His eyes darken and wiggling gray veins pop out underneath his once puppy dog eyes. Her mouth opens to scream and then everything goes black._


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever your master scheme is you can leave me out of it Kai," she retorts heading for the door.

Kai vamps in front of her blocking her way. "You remember I'm a vampire right?" he taunts.

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget your cracked out meth face so close to mine. Seriously though? Threatening to bite me? There's like a million other people outside right now. Can't you find one of them for your breakfast?"

"Oh come on. You know you want me to bite you. Your body is already aching for it."

"How dare you presume anything about my body? You know nothing. Were you always this annoying or did that come after you became a vampire?" she asks, hoping to distract him from sinking his teeth in her.

Menacingly he steps forward, a little too close for comfort. She can smell his distinct man scent teasing her nostrils. "I am a vampire. My senses are so…sensitive. All of them." He leans close to her ear and whispers, "do you know what I can smell?"

"The stench of my distain?" she retorts.

He smirks and places his hot hand on her hip. "I can smell you…" he purposefully very slowly licks his bottom lip and glances down at her crotch "..down here. Your arousal." She gasps at his crudeness at a loss for words. "What? No smart reply?"

Slap!

"Get away from me!" she spits sharply pushing him away. The room suddenly feels cold without his feverish body so close to hers. She tries to get her mind to focus. "I have things to do today."

Kai grabs his heart in mock hurt, playfully offended. "What could possibly be more important than this handsome stranger?" He then puckers his lips into a perfect Duck Face.

Sarah bits her tongue to keep form laughing. "Do you need a list? I have some sticky notes in my purse…which is", she looks around, "missing." She glances up to see Kai gleefully jingling her purse back and forth in front of him. "Give. It. What are you, twelve?" she implies, annoyed as if talking to a child.

He shakes his head, obviously enjoying his game. "Not until you describe your dream. In detail."

She lunges for her purse, but he's too quick and flaunts it high in the air above her head grinning. Her chest brushes up against his in her attempts to obtain it from his clutches. She looks up into his arrogant face and it hits her; how tall his six foot frame felt next to her 5 foot 2 inches. He towers over her, full of power and delicious promise. She shivers despite the heat radiating between them. She feels small, powerless...and she likes it.

Turning around, she sighs and starts searching for her other belongings. "It's my niece's birthday today. I'm needed to help set up."

"Ooh I love kids! Well I used to hate them actually. So loud and sticky" he says with a grimace. Then he perks up smiling, "But now I love them. So…what's the word? Pure? Sweet? Kinda has that umami flavor those high end chefs talk about on Food Network. But I try to indulge in moderation. Still have my boyish figure to consider." He opens his jacket to draw attention to his taunt flat stomach.

Sarah froze in her tracts and mutters quietly "Did you just make a crack about eating my niece?"

He looks shocked. "Of course not. That would be ridiculous. I don't even know her name." He starts rummaging through her purse. "Do you have a picture in here for reference?"

Her body goes ice cold and she nearly vomits on the spot. "I'm gonna be sick." She runs for the bathroom, leaning over the sink, her face suddenly white.

Kai follows her and leans against the door frame. "Oh stop being so dramatic," rolling his eyes. "I'm kidding." She glares daggers at him through the mirror. "So much fire," he murmurs as he slowly saunters up to stand behind her, his eyes never leaving hers. "My body's aching to break you down. To turn your tart remarks to moans and whimpers. To make you beg for me." He puts his hands on her shoulders and sensually rubs his palms up and down.

Her iciness instantly transforms to a flushed face and her lips part into a gasp. His possessive words create a humming sensation in her panties. How did this situation turn this way? Was she really so weak to be seduced by this smooth-talking monster? With his boyish face, tall muscular body and longer fingers…

Standing straight up she pushes her bottom into his groin making him close his eyes at the pleasure it creates. Slowly she brings her hand above her head to caress his cheek. He lets out a long breath. She feels a power surge within her. A power stemming from being able to evoke such sensations in him. She gets drunk on it. She lifts her head with parted lips. He sees her invitation and lowers his down to meet hers. His mouth is hot against hers. Their tongues dance. He nibbles on her lower lip. He spins them around and pushes her against the counter, grinding their hips. Feeling his hard-on press into her makes her even more wet.

"No. I can't," she pants trying to push him off. His lips move to her ear. "I said I can't", she hisses, letting out a breath.

"But you don't mean it." His lips reach her neck. His sucks and nips send literal shock waves straight to her groin. She moans and her knees feel weak.


	3. Chapter 3

Somethings clicks inside her. _Why am I fighting this? You know what? Fuck it. I want this._ "Fine" she breathes, roughly turning on him and shoving him up against the wall. She holds him back with her hands on his chest before having her revenge on his neck. She bites the tender flash on his neck lightly and then moves to suck his earlobe. He responds with a guttural groan and squeezes her hips hard. She winces at the pain, but also revels in it; the fact that she can make him weak too.

Drunk on power, she continues. She skims her fingertips along the waistband of his jeans and rubs her palm against this bulge. She finds his outline and squeezes it. With a grunt he pushes her away. The next things she feels is a body slamming into her waist and her feet leave the floor. Kai flings her over his shoulder and slaps her ass, caveman-like. She squeals with delight and her body clenches.

With determination he flings her down roughly on the mundane bed. Stunned, she watches with hungry wide eyes as he leisurely strips off his black jacket revealing his tight T-shirt. With a wolfish grin he divests himself of the concealing garment. Sarah bites her lip with approval.

"You want some of this?" he teases as he crawls up the bed in between her legs. Sarah can no longer think straight. Not a single clever comment comes to mind, until "You're so cocky", spills out and she instantly blushes.

"How do you know? My pants are still on" he counters.

"I can remedy that," she husks gathering courage and fumbles with his belt buckle.

"Ah-ah", he tuts, grabbing her wrists and pinning them both above her head in his one large palm. "You first", he mumbles against her neck.

Arousal sparks within her. His hot hand comes up to fondle her breast. With expertise, he pulls her burgundy camisole down and pops her left breast out of its confinement, her clothes causing it to be propped up as if on display. He makes quick work of her other breast and leans back to simply stare and licks his lips in approval.

With a devilish gleam he smirks and lowers his captivating mouth to her exposed chest. Slowly he traces kisses along each side and delves into her cleavage, all the while carefully steering clear of her aching peaks. She squirms back and forth, wetness pooling between her thighs. Leaning back he replaces his lips with his fingers, circling her nipple with agonizing slowness. She whimpers. Just when she can't stand another second, he pinches the nub between two fingers making her hips jerk off the bed into his groin.

"Ohh yess", she moans, closing her eyes to all the wonderful sensations. Taking her lead, he torments each nipple with his mouth and fingers, sucking and rolling, driving her wild. Frantically she struggles against his strong embrace. "No more. Let me go. I can't take anymore." She strains against him, but he will not budge. She wiggles her hips, desperate for friction trying to buck him off.

He responds by increasing the pressure on her wrists making her wince. "Shhh" he husks. "Be a good girl and I'll reward you." She stills her movements biting her lip harshly with the effort. "Good girl", he coos. "Now let's see what has got your panties in such a bunch." His free hand slides down easily slipping under her panties to cup her there.

"Ahh", she cries pressing her head back into the pillow. White hot pleasure sears through her body. He slides his finger in and out of her cleft, rubbing her nub with each stroke.

"So wet", he purrs. His thumb starts to circle around and around and his fingers are poised at her entrance, ready to plunge inside. But he is taken off guard as Sarah bucks strongly underneath him. She wrenches sideways and manages to switch their positions, bringing herself astride him.

With a growl of her own, she stands above him on the bed and sexily wiggles out of her pants and panties. She's now naked from the waist down, her breasts still swinging freely overtop her shirt. She hastily divests Kai of his pants and boxers. She sits atop Kai, one leg on each side, taking care not to take him inside her yet. She presses her groin into his. She wants him to feel how wet she is for him, to feel all the heat that's waiting for him to explore. She grinds her hips against him eliciting a gratifying friction. He raises his hands to kneed her breasts but she "tut's" him and pins them on the bed. They both know he could easily overpower her, but it is fun pretending for the moment.

Moving forward she offers her dangling breasts to his mouth and he obliges, sucking and biting and flicking. She increases the speed of her hips, moaning deep in her throat. Finally she pulls away and uses her hand to guide his tip into her entrance. But she's not ready to stop his torture yet. She continues to bounce up and down on his sensitive tip never taking the full length of him in. Kai hisses his frustration.

With a loud growl he swiftly switches their positions and she is once again underneath him with his tip still enclosed. The feel of his weight pushing her down into the mattress is such an aphrodisiac. She expects him to sink the rest of the way into her and she widens her legs in anticipation.

She feels bereft and whines when he suddenly pulls out. He lowers his head to her belly, slowing dipping lower and lower to her heated center. She buries her hands in his short hair and tugs. Drawing her knees up, he widens her stance and begins to hungrily feast on her. She moans loudly and scrapes his skull with her nails. Around and around his tongue circles her clit, every once in a while pulling back to flick it. The intense longing for contact in combination with his fleeting caresses drives her wild, bucking her hips.

Kai could tell by her mewling sound and the way her hands were plastered flat into the mattress that she was nearing her release. Taking pity, he pushes his tongue flat against her clit with direct pressure moving ever-so-slightly in little circles. He uses his free hand to reach up and roll a nipple between his fingers. She comes undone violently, groaning the word "fuck" slowly between gritted teeth. He moves up above her again, delighting in her aftermath, simply staring. Her body is still tense as a bowstring as aftershocks still consume her; eyes squinted shit; mouth agape in a silent "o" with short pointed pants escaping.

After several minutes she opens her eyes and stares directly at him. His pupils are dilated and there is evidence of moisture around his mouth. She giggled and pulls him roughly down for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. He shifts his weight and presses his cock at her sensitive center, but doesn't advance.

"Please", she begs, digging her fingers into his back. He sinks swiftly in, emanating an animal-like grunt. He remains poised allowing her time to adjust to him filling her. So. Tight. She winces taking him all in. He starts an enticing in and out rhythm, slowly gaining momentum.

Without warning, he flips her over and pulls her hips up to enter her doggie-style. One hand guides himself back into her wet core, while the other shoves her shoulders roughly into the pillow. So. Full. Once adjusted, his cock bends oh-so-deliciously causing him to lose control and his animal side taking over. He grabs her hips harshly leaving marks and pounds into her relentlessly. His balls slap into her overstimulated clit and she cries out. His breath hitches and quakes until he gives one last powerful thrust and convulses on top of her, filling her with seed.

Eventually their breathing normalizes as they lazily snuggle their sweat soaked bodies together.

"So…about Bonnie-" Sarah tentatively asks.

"Who's Bonnie?" he replies and flashes her his signature grin.


End file.
